Fight
by sunnylawz
Summary: Bunny and Jack are fighting... Again. But why do they always fight is the question. (THIS STORY LINE IS ORIGINALLY MISTRESS TARU'S. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER.)


Mistress Taru has graciously given me permision to use her story line from jackrabbit doodles "Fight" . I hope I'll do her justice!

* * *

_The pole is under attack. _

Those were the first words that Jack had heard that day. The yetis that turned down Nicholas Saint Narth's offer to make toys, and bring wonder and amazement to children; were attacking the North pole. North had aceppted their decision to stay were they were instead of joinging. The "evil" yetis were demanding justice for their brethern that they believed were being mistreated. They had raised an army of sorts to attack them.

And attack them they did.

North had activated the northern lights calling the other guardians. He was yelling orders to his Yetis to baracaed the doors and windows. He was swinging his swords around almost recklessly.

Jack stood in the doorway from the guest bedroom that he had claimed as his room whenever he was there. Turning back he grabbed his staff, rushing over to North.

"Hey North!" He spoke following him around the place.

"Make sure baraced sturdy, don't want them getting in." He moved forward oblivious of Jack being behing him. He barked more orders.

"North!" He called again.

"Make sure cellar is bracaded!"

Jack formed a perfect snowball, tossed it up and down a few times in his hand the threw it at the back of North's head. The cold, hard snow made contact causeing North to finally turn around.

"What is it Jack?" He asked.

"What is going on?" He asked gesturing his arms widely at all the activity going on arounf the factory.

"I will tell you, but only when everybodys here." He said going back to what he was doing before.

Jack flew to the opened spot before the globe and Norths office deciding to wait for the others there.

Tooth zipped in accidentaly crashing into Jack nocking the stuffing out of him.

"Hi Tooth." He groaned, sitting up with Tooth still on him. He took slow, deep breaths to regulate his breathing. He did just lose all of his air in a sudden gust after all.

"Hi Jack."

"Do ou now was goin on?" He tried asking, but its kinda hard to talk when there's fingers in your mouth. And how Tooth managed to get them in his mouth so fast, he would never know. He would swear it was like metal to a magnet. She swooned over his teeth before shaking her head no in answer to his distorted question.

North came back mummbling in Russian, a language Jack never had the patience to learn.

When Sandman came in, he questioned everyone using his sand. The images flickered to quickly for Jack to catch, but he answered anyway, "Sorry, I don't know for sure what's going on."

Sandman nodded and him and Tooth went to a corner to talk quietly.

Jack on the other hand was getting impatient. _What was going _on! He started pacing between the globe amd North's office when Bunny finally showed up. North stopped mummbling and everyone of the guardians gathered around to listen to what he had to say.

He looked around, "Good, everyone is here."

"S' why are we here mate?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"The Yetis that didn't join factory, are attacking." North heaved a sigh. In that momnet he looked just as old as he was. The others were starring in horror except for Jack.

"What do yo mean? Arn't these all the Yetis?" He looked around at the others. The confusion from the information that their was two groups of Yetis was clearly all Jack could think of. Not that they were attacking, just that there are two groups.

"No,Jack. A long time ago," started Tooth. "North asked all of the Yetis too join him. About half refused, thinking that he would tourture them, obviously not true. But north accepted their decision and took the half that did accept his proposal and brought them here."

"And now the want "Justice" for those that are working for me." North spoke softly, but everyone could still here him.

"Well we need to do something besides baracading ourselves in here mate." Bunnu stood facing North.

Jack thought about it for a while. Glancing up at North and the others, and eventually Phil, he asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
